


Birth Day

by Indelible_Faith (TheWaterGoddess)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Carrier gene au, Childbirth, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy Mother's Day, M/M, Mother's Day, Oh also, Smut, even if it is a tiny bit late?, lots of feels, not too graphic, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterGoddess/pseuds/Indelible_Faith
Summary: The feeling of becoming a mother is out of the world. All Sasuke knows, as he gazes down at his son, Uzumaki Menma, that he will never come to love another being as unconditionally he loves him.NaruSasu





	Birth Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FranBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/gifts).



> To Fran 'cause she quite literally challenged me to write this using a picture prompt and also 'cause she writes wonderful Mama Sasuke fics, so this one is for her xD

 

 

_A Question asked by BBC: Define Birthday._

 

_Abdul Kalam: The only day in your life… Your mother smiled when you cried._

 

* * *

 

It had been five hours since Sasuke’s water broke and Naruto thanked his luck that he’d returned home early today.

 

“How’s it going, Sas?” Naruto asked in concern, pushing his husband’s hair back from his sweaty forehead.

 

They had been settled into the hospital room as soon as they’d arrived, and Sasuke’s face was pinched in pain as the contractions struck him periodically. He merely gave a vague grunt in answer to Naruto’s question, sucking in a gasp as his lower back flared in pain. Naruto winced in sympathy, rubbing a hand down his side soothingly as he felt Sasuke’s muscles contract.

 

“It hurts worse than a muscle spasm,” Sasuke said, leaning back on his pillow. He looked at Naruto with frustrated expression. “Kami, how much longer?”

 

“Breathe through it, Sasuke,” Naruto squeezed his hand and Sasuke returned it. “I’ll go call Sakura-chan and ask her, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Sasuke sighed thankfully, “And see where Itachi’s gotten stuck. He should have been here hours ago!”

 

Clearly, childbirth was making him more irritable than usual, but Naruto just nodded and acquiesced. A nurse entered the room just as he left it.

 

“You’re doing well, Mr Uzumaki. The baby’s in position and looks like there’ll be no complications. Let’s get you settled in while –”

 

Naruto walked down the corridor with a small smile on his lips. That sounded good. He wanted to stay and listen, but he knew Sasuke would be more relaxed if Itachi arrived soon. The clinic they were in was a small one, but well equipped and they’d chosen it because Sakura worked here. Sasuke had demanded her to be their doctor – he would trust no one else.

 

“Ah, Naruto, there you are!”

 

Naruto turned to see the pink-haired doctor jog towards him. “Sakura-chan! Sasuke’s been asking for you –”

 

“Yeah, I’ll get to that in a moment.” She handed him a folder, “Just fill out the documents while we get him ready, okay? I don’t want you to worry about a thing – we’ve had experience with plenty of male carriers giving birth, he’ll be just fine.”

 

Naruto exhaled sharply, nodding gratefully at her words. “Can – can I stay with him? When he gives birth?”

 

She smiled, “Might actually be helpful. He’ll be more relaxed with you in there. And while you’re filling these, get a few fruits from the cafeteria for Sasuke, won’t you?”

 

“Is it okay for him to eat?” Naruto asked, worried.

 

“Totally!” Sakura said, “It’s not a quick procedure, you know? Might take hours – it’s best if he has the energy when it comes to the actual labor.”

 

“Ah, alright.”

 

* * *

 

“Let’s see…” Sakura knelt between Sasuke’s leg’s checking the dilation, “How far apart the contractions now, Sasuke?”

 

“ _Argh_ – about – about... ten or fifteen minutes?” Sasuke gasped as another one hit. “Yeah...somewhere around there….”

 

“And how long does it last?”

 

“Goddammit, woman!” He hissed as a wave of pain passed through him, “I don’t know! Seconds? A minute? I just know that it’s longer than it was at home!”

 

Naruto immediately stroked his hair as a calming gesture, forcing him to lie back down and take a breather.

 

Sakura suppressed the urge to tell him to relax, clearly he was not in the mood to listen. “You’re about six centimeters dilated already, so you’ll be able to start pushing in a few more hours. Meanwhile, drink water. Keep yourself hydrated.” She smiled, “Don’t worry, you’re doing fine.”

 

She snapped off her gloves, handing them to a nurse carrying a disposal tray. “Call me if the pain level increases, or the frequency of the contraction.” Sasuke glared at her, as if she was trying to downplay the pain he was currently feeling. Her lips twitched, and unable to resist, she added, “And try not to scream too much – you don’t want to tire yourself out before the actual birth.”

 

“Damn Haruno!” Sasuke growled, squeezing his husbands’ conveniently placed hand when his muscles protested his movement as he at up slightly, “She’s enjoying this!”

 

“Maa, maa, Sasuke…”

 

“And where the hell is Itachi?!”

 

“On his way, dear. He’s stuck in traffic.”

 

“Don’t you “dear” me!”

 

Naruto winced, “Geez teme, don’t blow up on me just ‘cause Sakura’s irritating you.”

 

Sasuke huffed, but calmed down when Naruto stopped treading around him on eggshells and talked normally. “Fine. Hand me the water.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, the mother’s ready,” Sakura called out, resulting a flurry of activity from the nurses, “We begin in fifteen minutes. Sasuke, you’re doing good?”

 

Sasuke nodded hesitantly, “Y-yeah.”

 

She smiled encouragingly, “You’ll be fine.”

 

He nodded again at that and groped blindly for Naruto’s hand. The blond immediately caught it in both of his, pressing a light kiss to their joint ones. He smiled reassuringly and Sasuke took a deep breath.

 

“Okay. I’m good.”

 

* * *

 

“Four hours now,” Sakura said, breathing calm as she knelt between Sasuke’s legs, “You’re doing good, Sasuke! The baby’s on the way.”

 

“ _Ha-ah_ ,” Sasuke groaned, unbelievably tired, “I – I can’t any longer...Sakura, it hurts. Naruto... _Naruto_ …”

 

Naruto brushed a kiss against his forehead, “You’re almost there, Sasuke, just a bit more.”

 

“It hurts,” Sasuke sobbed, “it _hurts_ …”

 

Naruto’s eyes became moist, “I know, Sasuke. But just a bit more, okay? Then we’ll get to see him.”

 

“Push, Sasuke!”

 

Instinctively, Sasuke pushed along with the contraction, crushing Naruto’s hand in his grip as his other hand fisted the coarse sheets of hospital beds.

 

“I can see the head!” Sakura’s voice was jubilant, “Baby’s crowning. Another few pushes, Sasuke...it’s almost over! Nurse! Ready the table and send a word to Pediatrics that we need someone down here in the next hour to give the baby a routine check.”

 

Sakura’s words brought a smile to Sasuke’s lips, his baby was almost here.

 

* * *

 

“Baby’s out!”

 

“It’s a he!”

 

“He’s out!”

 

“Cutting umbilical cord!”

 

“Check for bleeding – prepare for afterbirth –”

 

It was a flurry of activity, but all Sasuke could concentrate on was the small, pale, wrinkly and crying form of his child as it was cleaned and placed on his chest. A tired arm came up to rest against that delicate skin and the baby slowly stopped his cries. Sasuke’s fingers trembled, almost scared to touch him.

 

Lips pressed against his forehead, Naruto’s voice hoarse as he spoke, “He’s _beautiful_ …”

 

A tear slipped out of Sasuke’s eye at that, “ _Kami_ , he is…”

 

Naruto looked down at Sasuke and couldn’t think of a time his husband looked more radiant. Sasuke was smiling widely as if all his dreams had come true in that moment.

 

A slightly exhausted Sakura came into view then, a smile on her face, “You did well, Sasuke – the placenta was expelled out safely and there’s an expectation of slight bleeding for a couple of days, but it’s natural.” She placed her stethoscope on his chest, listening to his heart, “Any discomfort, call me immediately. Naruto, you may want to hold the baby for a quick minute –”

 

“Wait, what –” Sasuke clutched at his child, not wanting to give him up so soon, “I’m not tired, I’m fine!”

 

Sakura smiled, “We’ll just give you a quick wipe down, Sasuke, so you can start breastfeeding soon.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Sasuke nodded in agreement at that, and Naruto accepted his child, cocooned in a clean cloth. His eyes teared up again when he saw the sparse black hair and small features of his son. He had a feeling he was going to grow up to resemble Sasuke.

 

“Okay, place him on Sasuke’s chest, Naruto.” Sakura said as the nurse moved away with the washbasin, “You’ll have begun lactating already, just position him and he’ll do the rest.” She smiled tenderly at him as Naruto obeyed her, “Your son is beautiful, Sasuke. Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you,” Naruto replied, seeing how Sasuke was now completely oblivious to everything but their child.

 

“I’ll send up a form to fill – and if you’ve already decided on a name, the hospital can generate a birth certificate too. And, Sasuke...you may know this already, but it is my duty to inform you that it is best for the baby to be breastfed exclusively for six months – which means nothing except breast milk. I’ll also give you a chart of vaccinations –”

 

Sasuke might have paid more attention normally, but currently, he was watching with fascinated awe as his son latched onto one of his nipples and began sucking. His eyes were closed shut and one small fist rested against his chest. A small heartbeat thudded against his own, nearly in tandem and Sasuke’s heart swelled with love.

 

“Doctor Iruka will come by in sometime for a check up,” Sakura finished. Then seeing her inattentive audience, she giggled, “I’ll give you two some time.”

 

* * *

 

Naruto pulled his chair closer to the bed, watching over Sasuke and his son as they slept. It had been now three hours since the birth. Itachi had arrived a while ago, but waited outside till the final check up was completed.

 

“I spoke with Dr Haruno,” Itachi said, “It seems that the birth was a long one.”

 

“Yeah, about twelve hours or so,” Naruto smiled tiredly at him. “We’ve named him Menma.”

 

“Hn.” He gave him a critical glance, “You must be equally worn out. Rest a while, I shall stay with my brother.”

 

Naruto smiled thankfully, making his way to the other end of the room and collapsed on the couch available. Itachi had asked them to be moved to a private room after the birth, and it had its benefits.

 

After a minute, the elder Uchiha got up from his chair to peer into the crib. Menma…

 

_His nephew._

 

His eyes softened and his lips quirked up in a small smile. All his life, Sasuke had held the topmost position in Itachi’s heart, but perhaps that would soon be contested.

 

* * *

 

Naruto awoke a few hours later to the sound of the door closing. Glancing around the room, he realised that Itachi must have just left. Another glance made him sit upright, a wide smile on his face, because Sasuke was awake! His watch told him that he’d slept for six hours straight, and Sasuke must have just finished feeding their son again. He got up and walked towards the bed, when he stopped at the sight he saw.

 

Sasuke was turned on his side, his hair framing his face, as he gazed down at Menma. There was a soft look in his eyes, usually only reserved for Naruto himself and his brother. He watched as Sasuke lifted a finger and trailed it down Menma’s rosy cheek, then running it upwards to his hair. Sasuke leaned forward to brush his son’s head with a soft kiss.

 

And Naruto couldn’t help but fall more in love with him.

 

_“ – so we’ll put those paintings up there, what do you say?” Sasuke turned to look at his husband, only to see him sporting a rather hungry glint in his eye. “Dobe, no – we still have to unpack –”_

 

_His words were cut off as Naruto pulled Sasuke forwards, crushing their lips together and running a hand down his back to the swell of his arse. And despite Sasuke’s initial complaints, he only pulled harder at Naruto’s hair, practically devouring his mouth with his own._

 

_"Naruto," Sasuke pulled away with gasp, "I'm not sleeping on a futon tonight – I want to get settled into our new house before bedtime."_

 

_"Plenty of time for that," Naruto said before diving back into the kiss and Sasuke moaned appreciatively. Unpacking forgotten._

 

_..._

 

_"Pregnant?!"_

 

_Sasuke expected shock, probably even Naruto wanting to sit down and wrap his head around the fact. They'd not been trying for a kid, so it had come as a surprise to Sasuke, although a very welcome one. Even so, he had taken a good half a day to get used to the idea. Naruto on the other hand..._

 

_"This is wonderful!" Naruto exclaimed, picking up his husband and twirling him around, only to put him down when Sasuke smacked his head._

 

_"How are you not even surprised?"_

 

_"Oh I am," Naruto assured. If he grinned any wider, his face would split in half, "But I'm also so happy, Sas!"_

 

_Sasuke was once again pulled into a hug, which ended in Naruto lifting him off the ground._

 

_"Put me down!"_

 

_"Nope!" Naruto shifted Sasuke into a fireman's carry, striding towards the bedroom, "We need to celebrate this!"_

 

_"The hell we're celebrating if you don't put me down, dobe!" But Sasuke had a smile on his face and laughter in his voice, so clearly it was an empty threat._

 

_…_

 

_Naruto’s fingers were slow as he moved them inside Sasuke in a scissoring motion. At five months along, it was still safe to have sex, but Naruto couldn’t help but be extra cautious._

 

_“Hurry up, dobe!” Sasuke complained, a little breathless as those fingers brushed against his prostate._

 

_Naruto only mouthed at the skin of Sasuke’s inner thigh, suckling at it to leave a mark. He wanted to go slow this time, he wanted to make Sasuke feel good, feel nothing but pleasure. His mouth travelled up the leg, nuzzling at the junction of his pelvis and thigh, the sensation causing Sasuke to gasp._

 

 _“Dammit, if you don’t_ **_hurry up_ ** _–”_

 

_Sasuke’s words were lost in a loud moan as Naruto chose that moment to close his lips around his leaking member. The fingers were pulled out and Naruto slickened himself up with lube quickly, positioning himself at Sasuke’s entrance. He leaned forwards, his arms on either side of Sasuke’s face, and his slightly swollen stomach between them. Sasuke pulled him down for a kiss impatiently as Naruto pushed inside._

 

_“A-ah!”_

 

_“Okay?”_

 

_“Yeah…” Sasuke shifted slightly, “Move.”_

 

_Naruto complied with a grin, “Love you, Sas.”_

 

_“I know, you dork,” Sasuke huffed with laughter, before his eyes went wide and mouth opened in a silent scream, “Oh – oh, there...again…”_

 

_…_

 

 _“So I told him,_ **_no_ ** _– that’s not how our publishing house works, but did he listen?”_

 

_Sasuke laughed at Naruto’s tale. “Jiraiya-san giving you trouble again?”_

 

_“Yeah, don’t know why I haven’t sicced him on a different editor by now,” Naruto muttered, loosening his tie and dropping it on the couch, “Do we have any cold water in the fridge?” He walked into the kitchen, pulling the fridge open, “Ah, never mind, I see it. So, as I was saying, Sas – Sas? Sasuke!”_

 

_Sasuke looked up from where he was seated, eyes wide, “Naruto – I think –”_

 

_“Take a deep breath,” Naruto put the bottle down, moving around the couch to face his husband._

 

_“Naruto.” Sasuke gulped. “My water broke.”_

 

Naruto came back to present when he heard Sasuke sigh softly in contentment.

 

Sasuke caught one of Menma’s tiny hand in his own, pressing a soft kiss to each little finger before moving onto the next hand. The gesture was so pure and filled with love, Naruto had to blink rapidly, his eyelashes becoming wet. He sniffled ever so slightly and Sasuke looked up at the sound, turning his head to see Naruto awake.

 

"Naruto."

 

Naruto's eyes crinkled at the warm tone and walked towards the bed. He sat down carefully at the edge of the bed, rubbing his hand down Sasuke's arm and kissing his temple. "How are you feeling?"

 

Sasuke smiled, leaning upwards to kiss his husband softly, "Wonderful. Happy. Unbelievable."

 

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, same." His hand travelled down to Sasuke's stomach, his finger moving in circles, "Any pain?"

 

"No."

 

"That's good," He leaned down, breathing in deeply and letting the scent of Sasuke flood into him. It was calming.

 

"You've changed out of your clothes," Sasuke noted after a while.

 

"Yeah, Itachi brought me a spare." Naruto indicated towards the small carry bag on the couch, "There's one for you too, and one for the kid."

 

Sasuke laughed softly, "Nii-san might've thought we'd be leaving today itself."

 

Naruto grinned. "Should have seen him when I went outside to tell him you were done with the birth – I don't think he'd ever looked so worried."

 

Menma gave a small cry just then and two pairs of eyes, one black and one blue, snapped towards him, concern and worry the prevalent emotions. But Menma only fussed a bit, his small fists waving till Sasuke pulled him closer, pressed him close to his body and Menma fell silent.

 

Naruto gulped at the scene, and the realisation hit him suddenly. He was a _father_. He and Sasuke were parents. After nine months of anticipation, their son was finally here. It was the most greatest feeling in the world, and at the same time, most humbling. He pressed his forehead to Sasuke's temple, his lips millimeters away from his ear.

 

"Thank you," he whispered, "Thank you, Sasuke.. _.thank you._.." His voice cracked.

 

Warm fingers carded through his hair, tugging at them slightly. Naruto obeyed the unspoken command and lifted his head, looking at his husband. Sasuke peered into his eyes, saying nothing as he was pulled back in for a kiss.

 

"I love you."

 

Naruto nodded mutely, unable to reply. Sasuke had given him the greatest gift possible today; words were insufficient to tell him how much he loved him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

                                                                 

**Author's Note:**

> Picture added in case any one wanted to know the prompt for this fic ^^


End file.
